Blow Your Cover
Blow Your Cover is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the second mission given to the protagonist Niko Bellic by Elizabeta Torres. It is played from Johnny Klebitz's point of view in the mission Buyer's Market. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Playboy to the contact's apartment. *Follow Playboy to meet the contact on the 3rd floor. *Lose your wanted level. Walkthrough Elizabeta Torres asks Niko to go with Playboy and Johnny to watch over a drug deal. Take any vehicle that can fit Playboy and drive him to the building in Broker. His yellow Patriot should be parked outside. Collect the combat shotgun under the stairs (shotgun is very useful in this mission, because this mission which seem designed for close quarters combat) and follow Playboy X up to the third floor, and walk up to Johnny. A cutscene will follow. Johnny, Playboy X and Niko go into a room where two undercover LCPD officers are. One of them asks over and over again, "Are you carrying the stuff?" Then suddenly, as Johnny tries to call the deal off, the two undercover LCPD officers surround Niko and Playboy with guns, yelling, "Freeze, motherfuckers!" Johnny takes out the ambushing NOOSE team, and he and Niko and Playboy X decide to split up so he escapes to the door downstairs on the first floor while Niko and Playboy X head for the roof. Shoot the officers on the remaining floor and go back to the stairs. Behind it are two NOOSE officers, kill them. Keep going up the stairs with Playboy following you and cover him while you shoot every NOOSE officer standing. When you get to the roof, gain cover and kill the remaining NOOSE agents. Follow Playboy down the fire escape and kill the remaining cops on the stairs. Use a nearby door to go down to street level. When you're down there, lose your wanted level and drive Playboy to his penthouse in Northwood, Algonquin (Algonquin is unlocked once you get to street level with Playboy). Video Walkthrough Afterwards Roman will call Niko and tell him that the insurance money on the old cab depot has been paid to him and that he has put the money into another taxi depot, meaning Niko can use Roman's cab service again. Your driver is still Mohammad. The taxi missions are still unavailable for the rest of the game. Playboy X will text you to ask for your work (Deconstruction for Beginners). During this mission the terrorist threat separating both sides of the Humboldt River is lifted. Thus, Niko is now able to travel to Algonquin via the Broker Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, East Borough Bridge or the Northwood Heights Bridge. The terrorist threat separating Algonquin and Alderney remains in place however. After this mission, Integrity 2.0 is on the air and can be listened to on the radio. Rewards *Algonquin available *New weapon: Combat Shotgun *New weapon: SMG *New skill: changing weapons of the same category *New radio station: Integrity 2.0 *Access to Roman's free cabs again *$2000 Trivia *If Niko abandons Playboy X, the mission will fail. Niko will call Elizabeta to tell her Playboy X might have been taken away by the cops. *It is impossible to follow Johnny, as Niko will fail the mission because he abandoned Playboy X. *After killing the final NOOSE member, if you happen to fall off of the side of the building while Playboy X is still on the roof, getting into a car will spawn Playboy in it with you. *It is possible to kill Johnny during the mission, right before the meeting. You will fail the mission if you do this. *Playboy X can be pushed to death anywhere but through the roof and stairs. *If Playboy is killed while Johnny is in sight before the deal, the mission will fail, and Johnny walks out of the building and becomes a random pedestrian. *Some characters in GTA IV have cameos during Elizabeta's party, including Pathos, and Carmen Ortiz. *The man next to Charlie with an AK-47 assumes the appearance of a generic Triad pedestrian model. *This mission is played from Johnny's point of view in The Lost and Damned mission Buyer's Market with the same events happening (but with Johnny escaping from the way down to the front door rather than on the roof with Playboy and Niko). It is revealed in TLAD from Johnny's point of view that Niko used an AK-47 in this mission. *This is the first appearance of Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz. *Upon completing this mission, the radio station Integrity 2.0 becomes available. *While fighting on the rooftops, Playboy will mention more FIB coming at them, when in fact they are NOOSE. *Playboy X claimed the biker gangs are all racist, but The Lost Brotherhood did have people in their gang that are not white-skinned such as Clay Simons debunking the myth that all biker gangs are racist. *The apartment building's front door will be locked after or even before this mission, but you can still get through using the back door or go in using the building Niko and Playboy X used to escape the NOOSE. *Only in this mission and it's crossover will the roof entrance be locked shut, the entrance will always be wide open before or after the two missions. In fact, the door remains open until you actually do the deal. de:Blow your Cover es:Blow Your Cover pl:Blow Your Cover Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions